The First Step
by melinda08
Summary: Hawkeye comforts Margaret after she recieves some bad news about Donald


_This contains adult situations and may not be appropriate for everyone. _

"Margaret, you can't be serious. You have to see that the way you've been treating your nurses has been unfair. They deserve a break. They work harder than anyone I know and you ride them 24 hours a day. Give them a break. Especially the new one, April. She works her tail off seeking your approval and you scold her as if she is a schoolchild. I don't know what's gotten into you lately but you need to give your nurses a break and yourself one as well," Hawkeye insisted as he followed the head nurse into her tent.

"I don't need anyone advising me how to run a crew. We have the best nursing staff anywhere and I think that attests to my ability. So I'll thank you to butt out of my affairs," Margaret looked away from him, not wanting him to see the emotion that appeared on her face.

"Margaret, you're being unfair to them and I think you're being unfair to yourself. Now what is going on? I'm your friend and you can talk to me. If you can't trust me who can you trust? We've been through too much for you not to open up to me."

Margaret looked at him, wondering how much she should reveal to him. It was true she had a lot on her mind, and it would be nice to share her burden with someone. She'd been carrying around this secret for awhile now, and she knew that she could trust Hawkeye, at least with the important stuff. He was a joker, but she knew that he would never betray her confidence.

She sat on her bed and he sat beside her.

"It's Donald. He's found someone new."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive."

"Well, you knew this day would come. You are both free to find someone new you know."

"I know," she sighed. "I just thought, well, I thought it would take him awhile to get over me. But I guess he had moved on even before we split. I knew about the other women but I had convinced myself that because I was the one that he married I was special somehow. I was different- I meant something to him. I knew that divorce meant moving on but I figured that I would be the one to move on first I guess. I know everyone thinks of me as strong-and I am- but this still stinks."

"Margaret- I know that in his way he loved you. What he's doing now doesn't take away from what you two shared. Nothing can erase the love you found with him. He was there when you needed someone the most. And when it's your turn you will find someone, and it won't take away from your memories of Donald. They will still be there, you will just be ready to move forward," Hawkeye shared.

"You know, I think he was intimidated by me. I don't get it. I was ready to dedicate myself to him and he just couldn't handle everything I had to offer him. You wouldn't be intimidated by me, would you?" Margaret asked.

"To tell you the truth, maybe a little. You're strong, smart, beautiful… you know what you want. That's a deadly combination for most guys."

"But do you want me?"

Hawkeye looked into her icy blue-green eyes. "This isn't something we've talked about."

Margaret didn't want to talk, she didn't want to think. She just wanted to feel, to live again. And maybe it was the heat of the night, maybe it was the striking glare of his intense blue eyes, but Margaret found herself wondering what it would be like to be with Hawkeye. And that was a chance she was willing to take.

"Ssh…don't talk…" she leaned and kissed him.

Hawkeye closed his eyes and leaned in to respond. This was something he'd dreamt about, but never thought would happen. Margaret had always seemed so closed, so reserved. But by her reaction to his touch she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He brushed her blonde hair out of her face and gently ran his fingers though it than caressed her face with his hands. Moving forward, his body pressed against hers and he could feel the rising of her chest against his. They continued to kiss as she moved close against him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Brushing her hand against her chest, he moved his hand in circular motions against her breasts, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Encouraged by her response, he lifted her shirt, revealing a nicely toned body and he was turned on even more.

Kissing her neck, he listened for her sounds before he continued downward while he fumbled with her brassiere. He continued to kiss her while she ran her hands through his black and silver hair, encouraging him to do what he was doing. Margaret decided that she wanted to see more of Hawkeye and unbuttoned his favorite Hawaiian shirt and quickly removed it and his undershirt. Soon they were skin-to skin as they continued to kiss passionately. He laid her down on the bed as he pressed his body against hers. He ran his hand down her pants and began to enjoy her, causing her to cry out with pleasure. After he satisfied her, she knew she couldn't wait for him and she removed his pants, encouraging him to begin the physical act of lovemaking. As he entered her she held on to his back, enjoying the back and forth movements that he gave until she peaked. After several times more, he knew that he couldn't hold back any longer and finally gave himself to her. Exhausted and exhilarated Hawkeye collapsed on the bed next to her.

This didn't solve any of Margaret's problems, but for one night she forgot all about Donald. She remembered what it was liked to be loved and accepted for who she was. She was herself again, and although it would be a while before she could give her heart to another man, at least she was willing to try. And that was the first step.


End file.
